Freezing Cold
by LightningBlade88
Summary: Kirino's a prince but disappeared for 6 years and is now around the age of 18. Shindou on the other hand is just an ordinary boy also around the age of 18 but with alot of courage. What will happen if those two see eachother again?
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, there was a prince who loved to play and go outside with his friends but one day that suddenly changed. The prince didn't come outside anymore, he didn't play anymore.  
The king and queen wouldn't say anything about their son so nobody knew what happened.  
The friends of the prince kept asking but eventually gave up. They stopped thinking and caring about him, except for one boy, Shindou Takuto. He still believed in the prince and that he was alright.  
5 years had past and sometimes if you looked closely you could see a lonely boy standing behind the glass window.  
One day the queen grew ill and died shortly after, it was tragic. The king had locked himself in his room and refused to let anyone speak to him. Days past and life went on for the people in Rosebridge. Another year had past and the king had past away aswell.  
So now it was time for the prince to step up. 


	2. Chapter 2

___**Present Time:  
**_It was a quiet cold morning, the streets were empty and the shops were closed.  
Everybody had gathered around the castle to see their prince.  
Finally after a long wait the gate opened and a young man walked outside, elegantly he went down the stairs and looked around without saying a single word, it seemed like he was searching for someone.  
Then he whispered something but no one actually heard what he said.  
He finally spoke ''Welcome everyone, thank you all for being here on this day.'' He smiled slightly.  
''I'm prince Kirino Ranmaru and I would like to invite every one of you to a ball that's ggoing to be held tonight. Everybody is welcome, there will be a room where children can play and where ou elders can speak to each other in peace. But I would like to ask you one question, does anyone know what happened to Shindou Takuto?'' Kirino looked around and saw a girl raise her hand ''Yes milady?'' ''He's currently in his room, but may I ask you why you wanted to know'' she asked in a very polite way. ''Ofcourse you may know, he was a dear friend of mine which I would like to see again''. The girl smiled at him ''I see, I'll tell him that Kirino-sama''. He slightly cringed at that word ''Please, you can call me Ranmaru, but could you..tell me your name?''. She looked up a little surprised ''Yamana Akane, but you may can me Akane if you like''. ''Alright then Akane-chan'' he smiled for the second time in 6 years. ''I will see you all tonight then, have a nice day everyone''.  
With that he bowed and went back into the castle.  
Sighing he walked to one of the maids and ordered them to get everything ready for the evening.  
After that he went to his room and looked outside ''I hope I will get to see you..before it's too late..Takuto..''

**'Kay, so that's the second mini chapter, the third one will be long, promise!  
I watched the movie 'Frozen' So it's kinda based on that but with the Inazuma Eleven Go cast and it's a little kindhearted in the beginning but that will change..  
I hope you liked it :)  
RxR, No flames please.  
See ya next time, bye!  
PS: If anyone of you is waiting for another chapter of 'Vacation and a sleepover' I'm sorry to say but there won't be. I will let it stay but I just don't have any inspiration, sorry again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Akane ran towards Shindou's house and knocked on the door ''Shindou, open the freaking door!''  
She heard footsteps and waited for him to open the door. ''What do you want now?'' the brunet looked at the girl before him. ''Well, can I come in for a moment, please?'' she asked. He sighed ''Fine, come in'' ''Thank you Shin-chan'' she teased and walked inside.  
Shindou closed the door behind her, he thought it was very strange for her to come here.  
He heard her walking to the living room and went there aswell.  
''So..why are you here exactly?'' he asked still a little confused, she looked at him ''Because the prince has invited you aswell for the ball tonight'' He froze for a moment and let it sink in.  
''..The prince?'' ''Yes'' she replied. Shindou sat down a chair near him and stared at the floor.  
He didn't see that one coming, especially not from her. ''Something wrong? I thought you would be happy to see your friend again after all those years'' Akane said. ''He's not my friend. He left us all behind without even saying something!'' he raised his voice a little out of frustration, looking at the girl he stood up and asked her to leave, he needed to think.  
Akane left right away without asking why because she didn't think that would be such a good idea at the moment.  
At first he felt kinda bad for sending her off like that but he just shrugged it off.  
''A ball huh? ..Why would he..?'' Shindou sighed, he walked upstairs and took his tuxedo out of his closet and laid it on a chair. Then he looked into a mirror and fix his hair that was clearly a hot mess, it wouldn't be so bad to go to the ball, now would it? He smiled slighty and waited until it was time to go .

**-Time skip to the evening-**

It was time, so Shindou and Akane went to the ball together and they talked a little during their walk.  
After they arrived, they got welcomed by one of the maids in the castle and she led them to the ballroom. ''There is Kirino-sama, he was waiting for you two'' she bowed and walked away.  
The two eighteen years olds looked at the throne where they boy sat looking around slightly bored.  
''Let's talk to him, okay?'' Akane asked with a smile and toke Shindou by the hand, he nodded silently and walked with her to the prince. Kirino looked up a little surprised but then smiled slighty ''Welcome Akane-chan, Shindou'' he stood up as they bowed. Kirino raised an eyebrow ''Uhm..you don't have to bow, really'' Shindou looked up at his former friend who had put his pokerface back on. ''Kirino-sama..what happened to you?'' he asked and the other boy turned away ''Nothing much..'' he whispered softly. He laid on of his gloved hands on Shindou's shoulder ''Don't worry about it, have fun this evening'' and with that he left them alone.  
Shindou turned around just in time to see Kirino run out of the room scared of something but he decided to leave him do his thing and instead danced with Akane almost the whole night, smiling sometimes. After a while Kirino returned to the room and talked to some guests. Then suddenly the music stopped and they looked up only to see that a part of the dance floor was covered in ice with Kirino standing in the middle. ''Grab him!'' someone shouted and some guys tried to catch him but he slipped away and ran outside. Akane and Shindou also ran outside ''Kirino-sama, wait!'' Akane shouted, the boy stopped for a moment ''Akane..I need to go''. ''So, you're going to leave us, yet again?!'' Shindou shouted as he stepped closer to the other male ''Stay away from me Shindou.'' He said but the brunet didn't listen and toke another step ''I said stay away!'' by accident Kirino froze all of the fountains along with ground. After that he ran away as fast as he could before he got followed by any other people. Shindou on the other hand was stunned ''What..'' he didn't know what to say.  
His friend was gone, again but this time he wasn't going to give up. He toke his horse and went after him. He wasn't going to lose him again. Feeling the cold of the night he shivered but kept going.  
It was getting colder and it started snowing, which was strange since it was actually spring.  
He followed the footsteps until they stopped at a cliff. Shindou looked at the other side and saw Kirino standing there, staring at him before he turned around and walked away from him.  
''Kirino!'' Shindou screamed but Kirino ignored it and left him all alone in the snow.  
Silent words whispered in the darkness, tears fell on the ground and melted the ice.  
_''Please..Don't leave me again..Ranmaru..''_

**That's the third chapter, I hope it wasn't too bad**.  
**So, Kirino has ice powers but what powers does Shindou has?  
You'll find out in chapter 4.  
R&R, No Flames Please.  
Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

He was stuck, everything around him was frozen. He had cried for quite a while but decided to quit since it wasn't going to do him any good, Shindou started to look around him and suddenly saw a boy with snow white hair nearby. The boy was walking with a brown horse who was carrying he guessed was ice? not totally sure he headed over the white-haired boy out of curiousity, when he was close enough he started to speak ''Uhm, mister..?'' the boy turned around ''yes?'' he asked. ''Do you know a way to get over that cliff overthere?'' Shindou pointed to the cliff where Kirino's footprints had ended ''Well...there is a bridge but it's very slippery and what's your name by the way?'' ''Shindou Takuto, what's yours?'' asked the brunet. ''Ibuki Munemasa and this is my horse Arion, it's a pleasure.'' Ibuki grinned ''Well, Ibuki could you please show me the way towards this bridge?'' Shindou looked over at the other, ''Sure, just follow me'' did Ibuki say and they started walking to the ice bridge.  
_**-Mini Time Skip-**_  
They reached the bridge which looked pretty terrifiying at first, but once they stood on it it was quite fun. Ibuki had suggested to hold hands so they wouldn't lose eachother, _'What a wierd guy'_ was he only thing Shindou thought about for the moment and after the got over it the saw a big ice castle infront of them which scared them of a bit but Shindou wanted his friend back to he started walking towards it when he was suddenly stopped by a snow bear.  
''Where do you think you're going?'' it could talk and they both screamed like little girls, the bear sweat-dropped and threw snow in their faces ''Chill out, i'm Wondaba, what's your name?'' it smiled ''S-Shindou Takut-to and this i s Ibuk-ki Munem-m-masa'' The brunet stuttered still afraid. ''So, why are you here?'' it asked Shindou ''Because i need to get my friend back to our village.'' he explained, the bear blinked ''You mean..Kirino-sama,am i right?'' Shindou nodded. The bear gave them a sign to follow him so they did and it opened the door only to reveal the beauty that was inside ''Whoa..that's what you can call ice'' said Ibuki practically drooling all over the place, Shindou on the other hand looked around to see if Kirino was near but unfortunately he wasn't.  
''Shindou why are you here?'' said a voice, a voice he knew all too well. ''Because we need you, i need you.'' Kirino appeared from one of the ice doors ''I told you to stay away from me, can't you ever listen? you're not safe here'' said the pinkette keeping his distance, Shindou didn't want to hear it ''You're not dangerous, Ranmaru'' he started closing the distance.  
_**''Stay away!'' **__Kirino shouted and then everything went black for the two other teens._

**I wrote it really quickly because i forgot to actually write another chapter so, there might be some typo's. Sorry.**  
**Anyway, i still hope you like it even though this is pretty crappy writen.**  
**R&R**  
**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Shindou woke up somewhere in a room, which was made of ice. He looked around but saw no one, not Ibuki or Wondaba. He stood up and started to walk around, then the door opened and surprisingly Kirino stood there with a sad expression ''Shindou..why..why did you come here..?'' his voice was empty. Shindou looked up ''Because I want you to come back to Rosebridge..I don't want to be left alone again..'' the brunette started to walk towards the latter but Kirino backed away a little ''Don't..I've already hurt you enough, I don't want to hurt you anymore'' Shindou frowned. ''You didn't hurt me, please..just don't shut me out again'' he almost whispered and Kirino sighed ''You don't understand'' the voice became ice cold and eyes harden ''You leave me no choice then'' the pinkette turned around and slammed the door shut, there was basically no way out of the room because Shindou couldn't open the door by himself, it was too heavy. So he waited, sometimes still trying to open it but he couldn't just like in the past, he also couldn't open Kirino's door back then even though he tried so hard.  
Shindou blinked as he felt something stinging in his eyes, tears. He had started to cry.  
He didn't want to believe that his friend had become so cold and insensitive ''Ranmaru..please..you're not dangerous..please don't shut me out ..again..'' with that the boy fell asleep.  
Kirino stood just behind that door, crying as well ''I'm sorry..'' he walked away with regret slowly seeping into his heart unconsciously. He had already sent Ibuki back to the village because he didn't trust the white haired boy, wondaba walked to the prince ''Kirino-sama..is everything alright?'' the boy looked up ''Yeah..i'm fine, go check up on Shindou'' he said while trying to keep his composure.  
The snow bear nodded and went on his way to the boy's room, where he found him sleeping on the cold ice floor which for some reason was a little melted..

**Okay, that's it for this chapter.  
I hope you liked even though it's a bit short, but I like writing short chapters more than long ones.  
R&R  
No flames, please.  
Bye~**


End file.
